Alpha Wolf
by Alltheoknamesaretaken
Summary: When two new equally closed off characters appear, one a wolf-like superhero, one a teenage girl, Ladybug and Chat Noir must learn to trust them whilst they must learn to fit in to this new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please don't muder me... Also, I understand that there is no wolf miraculous but, NEVER FEAR, for I think I have a backstory 2 fill loopholes...**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the original characters, just my 2!**

 **And with that: on with the story!**

Chat and Ladybug had been fighting the girl dressed in this strange white wolf suit for a long time now, but she was very strong and battled well with her spear. Sweeping under their feet and stabbing, they were too close for her to throw it, putting her at a disadvantage. However, soon, they noticed something was different about this weapon; it was clear it had some way of giving her power, much like Ladybug's yoyo and Chat's staff. They were also having trouble figuring out where the akuma was and had begun to realise that this probably isn't an akuma. Both were getting worried as neither could think of a way to use their power (lucky charm or cataclysm). Then another figure landed on the roof behind them.

Chat's account.

It seemed as though we'd been fighting for hours, in fact, we probably had.

"M'lady, have you any plans on a way to defeat her?" I asked, not even trying to fit in a pun, they had all been used up, at this point, and LB would just get annoyed, this wasn't the time, even I could tell. She was stressed, we rarely get villains this strong.

"No. But I don't think she's an akuma victim."

"You're right," I replied, "it's not after our miraculouses and it seems to be fully in control of itself..."

"She's just-" Ladybug's sentence is interrupted when the end of the wolf's spear hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor, winded.

"Ladybug!" I rush over to help her up, "Are you alright?" She stands, gasping for air and we retreat back into the shadows behind a car.

"Her... S...spear..." She says between breaths, before stopping to catch it and continuing, "When she hit me. I got a good look at it..." I nod intently, whilst quickly checking over the top of the car to see the white wolf stood in wait, growling. "And it's not just a normal weapon, it looks different, I think it's like a superhero weapon... Like my yoyo, or your staff."

"So she's a superhero?"

Ladybug looked at me weirdly before replying "Yeah, I doubt that."

I was about to speak to say we should get back out there but was interrupted by another growl, a different one, lower, deeper... Even... Angrier? If that was possible.

I peered over the top of the car and saw a girl with long brunette hair, in a grey wolf spandex suit. This one slightly different; it had fur around certain places like the sleeves and legs. Her weapon was a bow and arrow, not like the spear (new and fancy) this was made of wood and looked very much normal, apart from one shimmering arrow. All else was the same; the mask, the ears, the tail.

Ladybug's account

We had been talking about how to defeat this strange wolf, desperately, after figuring out that it wasn't an akuma victim. When there was another growl. I thought nothing of it and just presumed it was the same, not having the same level of hearing as Chat, who peeked over the edge, before looking up and staring in shock. I decided to have a look, there stood atop a roof was another girl, in a spandex suit, this one a brunette (the white wolf had blonde hair) and wore almost the exact same.

She bent her knees to jump and I braced myself, getting ready for double attacks. Instead, she turned to the white wolf and growled, "Sis, you have to stop, this is going too far." Her tail twitched as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" the white wolf snarled.

The other sniffed the air and turned her head towards us, pointing and looking directly at us, "These people are scared already, what more do you need?"

"How did she know we were here?" Chat voiced my question.

I thought before saying, "If I was right they have some kind of superhero like powers, so if our senses and agility gets enhanced, so do theirs, they must have wolf senses. Super smell, hearing and probably night vision," I glanced over at Chat and his almost glowing green eyes, "Not as good as yours, but still there." Chat nodded and continued to watch.

"They must die, they took everything away from me!" She snarled, curling her lip back so that gum was revealed, "So must you, you first. YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS, I WILL NEVER BE A SUPERHERO!" Her voice then became dangerously quiet, "Everything I worked for, everything, gone, all because of you." She advanced towards the grey wolf, "I will never forgive you. Never."

"Sis, please..."

"You are not my sister..." Even in this light, I could see the pain in the grey wolf's eyes, the hurt, the girl quickly shook it off but I knew it was still there. "No more talking. Now, we fight," The sisters locked eyes and drew their weapons.

"Should we go and help?" Chat whispered.

"No way, this seems like it's between them, we shouldn't interfere." I replied.

Chat's Account

"Well I'm going to get a better look." I whispered to Ladybug, before crawling out from behind the car, Ladybug following, still covered by the shadows. I thought we were being stealthy but both wolves turned their heads, ears twitching, and growl. I can hear a difference though, in the white wolf's, it is a 'stay out or die' whereas the grey wolf's was a 'please. Stay out. This is my fight. I don't want you to get hurt'. I wasn't going to interfere but it surprised me how they had heard us. Their eyes follow us even once we were behind the wall. I turn to Ladybug, "Yeah, definitely super senses." Before turning back to watch the fight.

The two wolves circled each other, weapons ready, carefully spacing out from each other so that their weapons could be put to the best use. Suddenly, the grey wolf grabbed the one shimmering arrow in her quiver and fired it at the wall. The silver metal flashed through the air, reflecting the moon light before burying itself in the wall, the brick wall. My mouth dropped open; how was this possible, an arrow cannot brake through brick, even though I knew now that it was a super weapon, this still seemed impossible. "What?" Ladybug whispered in awe. The wolf must have heard or sensed our awe as she turned, a smirk eminent on her face and and winked at us.

She then ran up to the white wolf (who was between her and the wall) and pushed her so that she was pressed up against the wall - under the arrow - shoulders pinned down by the grey wolf who then brought her knee up to hit the white one in the stomach, winding her, but just as the white wolf brought up her elbow to knock her sister's head back and knock her out, the white wolf pushed off the wall but the grey wolf already saw it coming so, as the white wolf's charge stopped at a confused stumble, she grabbed hold of the shimmering silver arrow that protruded from the wall and, with an elaborate spin, sat atop it, eyes glinting, ready.

Quick as a flash, she pushed off the arrow, grabbing it as she went, and virtually flew through the air to hit her sister's back and knock her down with the momentum. They both rolled around wrestling in the floor, determined.

Without warning, the grey wolf's tail began to become real as a white light scanned along it, it then went to her legs, forming them into perfect grey, furry, real wolf body parts it then did the same to the rest of her body until she became a full grey wolf, not a hint of human left, in fact, if I hadn't had seen the transformation I would probably freak out and wonder why a wild animal was in the city.

Ladybug's Account

I didn't know it was possible for a person to look so much like a wild animal, even if they did have magical powers. I was amazed; this was insane!

Not long after the first wolf had transformed. The other did the same, transforming into an arctic wolf, noticeably smaller than the grey one which was natural and just added to my amazement; how did they get it all so perfectly?

I turned at look at Cat and could just about make out him staring mouth hanging open and just looking as gob smacked as me. I thought that they couldn't get more wolf-like until I noticed how they were fighting. It was a full blown wolf fight; deep growling, biting at necks and scratching flanks. Both were battling for domination and the other's submission. Both wanted to be the Alpha and it was clear the grey wolf was more experienced.

A familiar beeping noise was heard. I could tell it wasn't mine or Cat's but came from the wolves. "Ha. Looks like your time is almost up, better sciddadle before your identity is shown and you are hated by even more people!" the grey wolf snarled down at the white wolf, malice and venom filled her voice. I was amazed that they could still speak even when animals but, then again, I guess it did make sense. Beneath the grey wolf's paws, the Arctic wolf became the masked human. The grey wolf did the same still holding the White wolf to the floor. Two more sets of beeps were heard in unison and the grey wolf rolled of to the side, eyes fixed on her sister, ready to jump, however the white wolf put her spear to her back and, with a streak of white, ran into a nearby alleyway. There was then a blindingly white flash from the same alley followed by retreating footsteps.

The grey wolf turned to face us directly, "The name's Alpha. I will see you tomorrow, 9pm, Eiffel Tower." And with that, she was gone.

Our miraculouses then beeped and I knew it was time to go, I rose and Chat did the same, both in a dazed fashion. Chat's mouth hung open as he turned away from me as he began to wander away in a zombie-like trance before promptly bumping into a wall. I snickered as he stared at the wall as if it had just attacked him, he then turned to me, clearly embarrassed and ran away. I sighed a and turned the other direction, Tikki would have some explaining to do after the events of tonight.

 **AN: What do u reckon?! I'm not sure yet when I will update but I will try to do it as often as possible.**

 **P.S: If my friend is reading this then HA I told u that u could not steal it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters except my extra ones :D**

 **On with the story!**

The two famous superheroes only got home at about 3am after the fight and decided questioning their kwami could wait until they'd had some sleep.

Adrien's account

Rubbing my eyes, I awoke and glances at my alarm clock, it read 11:00 "Ugh why was I so late to bed again...?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

"You were battling that white wolf and watching Alpha." Plagg's voice supplied from the small bin.

"Oh...yea..." I mumbled, still very drowsy, before lying back down. As I began to drift away again, I though my about saying I needed to talk to Plagg; something about last night... Hmmmm... What was it... "OH YEAH!" I sat bolt upright now, wide awake ready to question Plagg about Alpha and her sister.

"What is it kid?"

"I need to ask you about Alpha, I just remembered!"

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't," Plagg sighed "I'm not very good at those kind of questions." I could tell it wasn't a full lie but he was still trying to get out of it.

"You can at least try to answer some well."

"Or I could just stay here eating my beautiful camembert."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Really. Nope." I got up, grabbed him and carried him to sit if my bed.

"Fine then." I saw a sly grin creep across his face and knew what was coming next, "If... You give me camembert for every question." He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Deal."

"Fire away."

"Okay, were they really miraculous holders?"

"We weren't close enough to tell what the actual miraculous was but, judging by what they did and their powers, it seems like they are." Plagg answered shoving more of that disgusting cheese into his mouth.

"Why weren't they in my book, then?"

"Ugh, this is the bit I'm worse at. As far as I know, millions and billions and – actually it is too many to count but many, many years and generations ago the wolves did battle, however, one day they just disappeared; we lost all contact with them, even the connection with their kwami cut and after one thousand years we decided they weren't coming back so we got rid of every record of them, scratched it all out, replaced them with a different hero, we even got rid of them from the box. I don't know why, maybe we just didn't want people believing in something that is no longer there. And now they've come back..."

"But why?"

"I dunno, I guess you'll have to ask Alpha tonight." There was a knock on the door, I quickly grabbed Plagg and shoved him in my pocket before calling for the person to come in.

Nathalie's head appeared round the door, "Adrien, your father would like a meeting with you in ten minutes." She stated "Get changed then come down." She added when she saw u was still in my night clothes.

I hated how I barely saw my own father and when I did, it was for a meeting like I was his worker, not his son. I began to think about Alpha and possible answers to my own question to distract myself.

When I got down there my father informed me that we were getting a new female model, my age, who would be here in fifteen minutes. He also told me she previously lived in 'rough circumstances' and I couldn't help but notice the look of disgust in his eye when he did. I wondered why he was employing her if she did come from rough circumstances as that did not seem like my dad, I realised it was probably cheaper and that may have played a big part in it. He also told me to talk her through rules and a few other pierces of paper he gave me on a clipboard when she comes and to take her to her room, as she would be staying with us due to her circumstances and because it was easier considering the work she would be doing. Although I think it's more likely because that makes her cheaper.

Afterwards, I quickly flicked through the papers and found that her name was Fern. And that she refused to give a second name, this probably didn't sit well with my father who will probably end up giving her a fake second name later.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I knew it must be Fern. One of the doormen opened it and I waited at the top of the stairs, then, a dark brunette entered, the first thing I noticed were her clothes, they were very much bedraggled and not nice at all... I didn't have any idea how my dad picked her it... Just didn't seem like him. She must have noticed me staring because she snapped, "Yes, I know I don't have the nicest clothes, no need to look at me like that." She didn't even seem to care that she was taking to a world famous model, which was actually quite refreshing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I quickly apologised, worried that she now hates me, which would be bad as we biw have to work together and probably quite closely too.

"Meh," she said without a smile, "Can we just get to my room, wherever he hell that is in this massive house, so I can put some nice clothes on?"

"Yeah, follow me." I smiled as I led her up the stairs to her room.

 **(A/N: it may seem like Adrien is attracted to her or something, but he is not it is just to show why Gabriel knows what he's doing and Adrien understands, and obviously so u get the full description, but it's in Adrien's P.O.V so soz guys but don't worry they do not end up liking each other or anything!)**

When we finally git there she asked where the closet was and I directed her to the room. When she came back out wearing a black skater dress, that's when u noticed why my father had chosen her: she had muscle toning down her arms and legs and probably had and all round athletic body (as far as I could tell) which would probably look good in the sports range; she also had great figure for the tight and party dresses; she had the right shape to be cute or boisterous and she( could probably also become very elegant when holding herself in the right way. I also noticed that she wore no makeup on her face (probably because she couldn't get any) but still looked good enough for a model with perfect skin and facial features including full, red lips. But her eyes were probably one of best things to my dad, they were deep brown with perfect streaks of forest green running from the outside of the iris to the pupil like daggers (I guess she got her name from these eyes) they it were then protected by the long lashes that curled slightly, lining her eye lids. I wondered which bit was the most important to my dad out of all these, what made the best model to him? I was pondering this for a bit when Fern slaps me "EARTH TO FAMOUS MODEL, ADRIEN!" She yells down my ear.

"OW! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed rubbing my now painful face.

"You zoned out." She replied with a shrug.

"What happened to waving your hand in someone's face?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I realised that I was not going to change her mind on this one and it was probably best to just not zone out again.

"Um, ok then."

"Ok, I just had a long journey I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodbye."

"Oh, I need to–" I start picking up the clipboard.

"Goodbye." Fern interrupts before lying face first on the bed.

"My father said I had to show you this." I swear I could have seen her flinch at the word 'father'.

"You. Door. Out." She replied, words muffled by the bed covers as she pointed to each thing in turn.

"What if I talked you through it whilst you lay there?" I suggested, hoping she would please look at it otherwise my father would probably kill me.

"Ugh, fine." She said finally sitting up and moving her rich brunette hair from her face. I talked her through her schedule, different clothing lines and few other things before finishing and leaving.

I couldn't tell what I would call her personality, but for now I decided I would stick with ' I really don't wanna annoy you', I just hope this changes.

 **Ok so there's chapter 2 hope u enjoyed plz don't kill me because of the description of Fern I promise that the story is not with them together I fully ship LadyNoir and Adrienette so don't worry :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, I know it took wayyyyy too long for me to update and I'd love to have an excuse, but I don't, sorry. I also noticed that my grammar and spelling was terrible last chapter, sorry for that too. Anyway-ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **(Usual disclaimer)**

Fern's Account

I bolt up right as soon as that annoying kid, Adrien left. He had said some stupid stuff about schedules and rules. My first shoot was tomorrow at 7:00 (before school) and it was ball and masquerade gowns.

I smile when I hear muffled noises coming from a tiny compartment in the one, small bag of luggage I brought (I didn't have much to pack at all). Leaning over I quickly unzip it, allowing the small, grey, wolf-like creature to fly out, "HOW COULD YOU KEEP ME IN THERE, ALL JOURNEY! THAT IS SO MEAN-APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!" she yells, her fiery temper getting the best of her (as always). But I can't help it... It's so funny when she yells in that weird, squeaky voice of hers I burst out in a fit of laughing.

"What did you want me to do waggle you above my head and be like; 'Hey everyone, this is my kwami!'" I manage, still between giggles.

The kwami just growled before charging at my face, furry tail flying, headbutting me and scratching and my face with tiny claws, doing little more than annoying me. "You're really not doing much, you know?" Her eyes narrowed as she sunk her teeth into my cheek, "HEY, OW!" It felt like tiny pinpricks and I yanked her off before chucking her across the room only for her to float, much to my annoyance.

"Ha, ha, shouldn't have packed me up like that, should you?" She smirked, stubby arms crossed.

I marched up to her, grabbed her by the neck and banged her head against the wall before releasing her and grinning smugly, "Yes I should have." Instead of letting her have the last word, I asked, "Do you like my room?"

"Hmmmm... It's ok, a bit boring." The creature said after rubbing her head and glaring at me.

"I know-but I'm going to get some posters and decorations and shit like that, yeah?"

"Sounds good!" She grins before realising what I said and turning to me, "Hey," she yells as I smirk, "what did I tell you about swearing? It's rude and disrespectful and just plain mean sometimes!"

"So?" I smile adamantly as I get up to inspect the white walls, picturing what I want do with it.

"So don't do it!" She squeaks, "you never used to..."

"Why does it matter?"

Fiammetta's Account

"I told you." I hold my head in exasperation, why do I always get these ones, I bet Tiki's never swear...

"What-you worried what Tiki would think of you, again?" Fern teases.

"No!" I growl and charge at her again but she just bats me away, easily guessing what I would do.

"Don't even try it."

"Fine." I huff

Fern's Account

"What time is it?" I ask, noticing it was now dark and I had to get to the Eiffel Tower for 9.

"8:30." The kwami replied, grinning, knowing what was next.

I followed suit, "Let's go then, Fiammetta, hone fangs!" **(A/N I know, it's great :'D)**

And with that, I'm running across rooftops as my alter ego, Alpha.

I am 25 minutes early, just as I wanted to be so I sit atop the famous landmark taking in Paris with my slightly glowing yellow eyes-don't get me wrong, they aren't like Chat Noir's level of glowing, it's just that, where my eyes would normally be brown and green, they are know yellow and gold, making me look more wolf-like. At first I had hated it, believing it was ugly and weird but I now love the eeriness of them, the way they shine like golden jewels.

I carefully memorise each alleyway that looks suitable for quickly transforming (not too many muggers and drunkards) as well as all the routes I would need to take often.

I realise that the other two should be arriving soon and, sure enough, I hear two gentle thuds behind me and turn to see the famous duo.

Ladybug's account

I was aching to ask the questions that floated around my head, but I wait for the grey clad girl to begin.

"Go on then." Alpha says, whilst I look confused at her sudden words, "what do you want to ask?" She smirks noticing my confusion.

"Oh yeah. Who are you?" I know she'd told us her name and Tiki had told me that she may be the wolf miraculous holder but I need to know more and from the girl herself.

"I'm Alpha, the grey wolf miraculous holder." She says, face straight as she looked me in the eye.

"Yes, but..." I trail off, realising that any other questions about this would probably tell us about her citizen self.

Her eyes flash with amusement "I guess you want to know more," she continues, "without telling you too much about my citizen half, I have held my miraculous since I was 10, so I'm no rookie. My miraculous is here," she signals a choker with a clawed (presumably wolf) paw print in the middle, in a shimmery gold. "My quiver is here," she touches a small, flat, square-shaped, silver thing on her back, in between her shoulder blades so that it changes into a quiver, "and my bow," she she grabs a cylinder from her left hip so that the actual bow pops out from it, "is here." She finishes, putting everything back.

"How do your powers work anyway?" Chat questions.

Chat's account

"All my senses get enhanced to a wolf's level," she begins, "which means my sense of smell especially," she then glares at me "so could you stop with the camembert-it's gross."

I feel my cheeks colouring slightly. I have to have the kwami who adores the grossest food, don't I?

"Anyway, I get around with my arrow, you'll see that later, and the obvious enhanced agility."

"Okay..." Embarrassment now faded I ask, "so what was that weird thing last night where you turned into a wolf?"

"Oh that. Well, that's my special ability, it's like your Cataclysm or Ladybug's Lucky Charm but I can only be transformed as an wolf for ten fifteen minutes then I get turned back and I only have 5 minutes before I totally de-transform," she thinks for a moment, "Oh yeah, but if I do hold it for fifteen minutes, it's really tiring for me and kwami and she bites my head off about it."

"How do we know you're not an akuma?" Ladybug suddenly puts in. I turn back to Alpha, waiting for her answer.

"AM I ORANGE?! Do I look like a fucking fox?!" She yelled so suddenly I flinched, "No. I didn't think so." I notice that when she opens her mouth wide like that to shout, her very canines are sharp and pointed, I wonder if she ever used them and the thought scares me slightly.

Ladybug's account

I was taken a bit aback by the sudden outburst but I quickly recover and lock eyes with Alpha, "We're meant to be child friendly."

"Well, they need to learn that the world isn't all unicorns and rainbows." I just notice a wave of sadness sweep through her eyes, so quick, I wasn't even sure it was there as she sighs, "Reality's harsh."

She shakes her head, opening her quiver and gabbing the silver arrow, she twists the point of the arrow so that a screen appears. After pressing a few buttons, her gleaming eyes meet mine, "There. Synced, see you tomorrow for patrol, normal time."

She then grabs her bow and steps off the edge of the metal landmark backwards, falling for a bit before shooting the arrow over her shoulder so that it hit a building and rope came out allowing her to swing away.

"What do you think? Can we trust her?" I ask, turning to Chat.

"Wolves are pack animals, they gotta be trustworthy, I guess..."

"Seriously though, as a person, what do you think?"

Chat shrugged, "She seemed genuine, I reckon so," he continued, "anyway, we can't live our lives not trusting anyone for fear they might be akumas." And with that he turned and left.


End file.
